The Company
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Sequel to 'Held at Gunpoint'. Booth and Brennan brings down 'The Company' with the help of Matt and Emily, Mulder and Scully. STANDOFF AND XFILES CROSSES OVER! FINALLY UPDATD! SCULLY ENTERS THE PICTURE! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE FOR THEM!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequal to "Held at Gunpoint." You don't neccessarly have to read it to get it though you'd be better familar with the characters like Tony and Jimmy if you do. Basically in 'Held at Gunpoint' Booth and Bones were in a bank that was being robbed and a WHOLE lot of exciting shit happened like Booth getting shot and then Bones getting shot also, Booth almost dying-very action packed.**

**But yeah, this story takes us after that. Booth discovered that the robbery was a set up done by "The Company" that used to work with the FBI until they started doing to many dangerous things. So in order to have revenge on the FBI 'The Company' wanted to kill off every single agent in the FBI. That's why they staged the robbery in the first place, cause Booth was there. When Booth found out about that, he wasn't too happy as you could imagine. **

**So yeah this is about Booth and Brennan taking down the nasy but very huge and powerful group that put them into that near death situation in the first place. So enjoy the reading!**

**Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I tend to update!**

* * *

Booth sat his car, waiting for Matt. Matt arrived approximantly on time which didn't surprise Booth. 

"What's up Seeley?" Matt asked, closing the door.

"This." Seeley handed him a folder. Matt took it curiously and carefully.

"What's in here?" Matt asked.

"Something that could get you killed." Seeley said calmly. Matt stared at the folder.

"Do I really want it then?" He teased but Booth didn't smile back.

"Ever heard of a place called 'The Company'?" He asked.

Matt frowned.

"Can't say that I have." He said.

"Not surprising, most people don't know about it. It's kept seceret even to people in the FBI. What if I told you that the bank robbery was planned by this orginzation? That it was a set up?"

Matt stared at him.

"That seems like an orginzation that I would be interested in hearing." He answered back. Booth nodded.

"Good, I thought so." He replied with a slight smile.

* * *

_The next night_

On his way to his care the next evening Booth stopped as he thought he heard footsteps. He turned around, whipping out his gun. He was paranoid but with good reason. When you're about to take on something this huge, people are bound to find out. And those people aren't your friends.

"Don't shoot." Said a voice in the dark.

"Come out where I can see you and I might not." Booth answered back. The figure stepped closer, his hands in the air.

"My name's Angent Mulder." The man said, showing Booth his badge.

"Spooky Mulder." Booth answered, still holding his gun but loosening his grip on it.

Mulder smiled.

"I see you've heard of me." He said jokingly.

"Every FBI agent has heard of you and the X-Files."

"Well would it interest you that I have heard of you? And I'm quiet interested in you?"

Booth frowned.

"Perhaps. It depends on why you're interested in me."

Mulder laughed.

"How open are you to extreme possibility?" He asked, testing Booth. Booth looked at him.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"All right, that's a fair answere. Here's another question. How interested are you in finding the truth?"

Booth looked at him, more and more interested in Mulder.

"Very. The truth is why I'm doing what I'm doing right now."

"What? Bringing down the Company?"

"How did you know about that?"

Mulder laughed.

"Someone's always watching Agent Booth." He told him. "And that someone always has an angeda. It's the agenda that's important." He sighed. "I can't tell you much right now. Just that you and Brennan are getting way over your heads. But you have to in order to bring this monster down. Are you interested?"

"Very." Booth replied, his gun completly lowered.

"Good, give me your cell."

"What?"

"Give me your cell."

Booth stared at him and handed him his cellphone. Mulder took it and opened up a part of it.

"Hey! That cost a lot of money!" Both snapped. Mulder pulled out an odd looking wire. Booth stared at it, realzing that his cellphone was bugged.

"Someone's always watching, and someone's always listening." Mulder told him, stepping on the wire and handed him his phone back. "Gaurd this with your life. It's our only real connection now to the truth." Booth looked at him, confused. "You're confused right now, but soon all of this will be clear. I have to go now but I'll contact you tomarrow."

He went to walk away and then turned to face Booth.

"You may have more friends in the FBI then you though Agent Booth." He said. "Keep that in mind."

With those puzzling words Agent Mulder walked off into the dark, dissapperaring, leaving Booth completly shocked and confused at what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry. I didn't forget my other stories. I just get really lazy in the Summertime so I don't update then, bad excuse I know. Then I've been really busy but now it's back to my normal schedual I can focus on updating ALL of my stories. So Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this one! I've had writers block for most of my stories and I really want this sequal to be good. **

* * *

Booth sat in Brenna's office tapping his fingers on the chair when she came in.

"Great you're here Bones, I have something to talk about." Booth stood up clapping his hands together.

"You know the case we're working on the skeleton is completly desmembered? It's arm and rib cage is still missing." Brennan started sorting through her desk as she spoke.

"That's great Bones but I have something to tell you." Booth insisted and Brennan looked up.

"Well make it quick. I have a meeting in a few minutes.

"We have someone to help us with bringing down The Company."

That got Brennan's attention.

"Who?"

"Spooky Mulder." Booth answered and Brennan grinned.

"Spookey Mulder?"

"Okay so his first name is Fox but Spooky sounds better doesn't it?"

Brennan sighed.

"What did he say?" She asked while folding her arms.

"That we're in over our heads and we don't know what we're getting into and we have more friends in the FBI then we realized."

Brennan gave him anothe skepitcal look.

"He said all that?"

Booth shrugged.

"Well not exactly like that but that's basically what he was saying."

Suddenly Zach was standing in the doorway.

"Yes Zach?" Brennan asked.

"Hodgins and I are about to disect some bugs." He said with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She smiled at him and he eagerly elft.

"That's wrong that he's soe xcited over that right?" Booth asked and Temperance shrugged.

"You have your interests and he has his." She replied while adjusting papers on her desk.

"Yeah but bugs? Really Bones?"

Suddenly Brennan's phone at her desk rang.

"Hello?" She asked. picking up the phone.

"Dr. Brennan?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Agent Dana Scully. Mulder's partner. I'm sure he has talked to Agent Booth already."

She sat down.

"Yes he has. What do you want?" She asked asoftly and Booth frowned.

"Who is it Bones?" He asked but she waved her hand at him to be silent.

"I'm a friend. We both are."

"What do you want?" She repeated.

"To help. Meet me at the parking lot of the Jeffersonian in 5 minutes." Dial tone answered her suddenly.

As Brennan hung up she realized that this case was about to get very interesting and probably very dangerous...


End file.
